Get it Right
by starletlaur
Summary: Hey! I haven't written fanfic for a while, but reading your stories inspired me, sorry if its rusty! Finn's thoughts on the aftermath of his bust up with Jesse at the Prom.
1. Chapter 1

'You're such a douche bag' Jesse mumbled under his breath. He and Finn were both leaning up against the stone of the school building, having just been thrown out, quite literally, by Coach Silvester. Finn wasn't quite sure what had happened, but the rage that had, and was still flowing through his body had taken him over completely.

'You have no right coming back here and treating her like that!' Finn spat back.

'Like what? Like a beautiful and fun girl that she is? Rain check dude- from what I hear, you had your chance and you blew it quite spectacularly.' His words kind of hurt, because deep down Finn knew they were true. 'So how about, later, you go back to your perfect, sweet, Prom Queen of a girl and we'll forget that this ever happened?'

'Hey dude! Do you not remember how awful you treated her? And now you think by coming back and dancing with her, giving her a few smiles here and there, she'd just forgive you just like that? Come on dude! Don't do it to her again!'

'Well I didn't hear her complaining when I was kissing her neck earlier…' He smirked and with those words Finn slammed his fist into the wall next to him, which generated a gravely laugh from the depths of Jesse St. Jame's stomach. 'Bye dude, have a nice night' and with that he headed off into the distance. Finn winced and let himself fall to the floor, the wall which was moments ago his victim, now his supporter as he rested once more against it.

He held his hand, the pain shooting through it like he had been shot, but it was nothing compared to the pain and turmoil brewing within the depths of his being, and dare he say his heart. He knew he had acted stupid in there, to go marching across to Jesse and Rachel, to cause a scene and nearly punch the guy. He knew it was wrong, he was with beautiful Quinn, in her dazzling blue dress, who was pressed against him dancing, yet he couldn't help it. He sat there and closed his eyes, thoughts running through his head about the situation, not just tonight but from the moment he had broken up with Rachel Berry. The week before the Prom, she had surprisingly opened her heart up to him and he supposed that those words _'I'm dying everyday inside'_ about his relationship with Quinn had sliced through his heart and remained with him ever since she had walked away from him that day. How could he have been such a jerk? The one girl who truly knew and understood him, he was killing everyday. He cursed himself. And now, he was acting like a jealous little child. He'd called Jesse out with how he had treated Rachel, but how had he himself acted with her? He'd dumped her over something which when he now looked back was so insignificant and small. Sure, it'd hurt him that she had gone to Puck and kissed him, but he had lied about sleeping with Santana. He had acted worse, one nil to him. Then he had moved on to Quinn so quickly, cheating on Sam, and then to top it off, went around everyday rubbing it in both their faces. He was sure that Sam had gotten over Quinn, but he knew deep down by the way he sometimes caught Rachel solemnly staring at him at Glee rehearsals that she was far from over him. Two nil Finn, well done. He groaned as he stretched out his fingers and continued with his thoughts, the sound of his fellow glee members singing their hearts out and having a great time wafting through the cool spring air.

At Regionals she had told him, that she had meant every word that she was singing. And when her beautiful tones filled the auditorium and she opened her heart up not only to him, but the whole room, it had felt that they were the only ones in there. And he had smiled at her sentiments. '_How many times will it take for me, to get it right?_' She had been singing them to him, but he realised he should have been singing them to her. She had done nothing more than to be slightly naïve and loving him too much. It was always her one vice he thought. She loved with everything she had. It's what made him love her as much as he did then and even more so now. If he was completely honest with himself, it had been brewing within him the moment he heard Jesse was back in town. The thought that he might come back and take Rachel away from him was the worst moment of his life so far. And then when she had sung her slow number at the dance, '_You don't get to get me back…who do you think you are?_' it had stung, and he couldn't help but watch her, she was like a magnet. There he was in Quinn's arms, but his whole being was focused on another girl. The girl. She had determinedly shaken her head, as if to punctuate her true sentiments. She wasn't going to let him break her heart anymore. And then that was it, he felt like he was loosing her already, so when he had seen her dancing and having fun like that with Jesse he had flipped. He could now see his selfishness, he had made it all about him, he had flaunted his supposed 'moved on' attitude in her face, yet couldn't take the same being done to him

'You jerk!' he announced out loud. The music from inside was dying down and he could hear the bustling noise of people happily chatting over their wonderful night. He quickly stood up and walked into the cool night air. He had to go before the crowds started to disperse home. He could not face seeing anyone, especially Rachel and Quinn. He needed time, he needed some space to collect his thoughts and decide what he was going to do. And as he slowly walked towards his house, he knew one thing for sure, that in time, he was going to 'get it right' he just had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry sat in a quiet corner of the glee rehearsal room. It was over an hour until the rest of the gang would be arriving, probably muting their discussions about the Prom as they entered the room. She had never been worried about coming into school before, even with the thoughts of people making fun of her or the threat of being slushied every day had never stopped her holding her head high. Yet today, she had worried. She had gotten butterflies as she reached the school gates and her mouth had become dry at the thought at how the day may pan out. She did not want to see Jesse or Quinn and she was very unsure whether she even wanted to see Finn. Somehow she had gotten through the day without coming into contact with any of them, by walking quickly between classes and making detours from her usual routes. Well they were not really detours, they were the routes she should have taken if she wasn't trying her best to accidentally 'bump' into Finn, whose class was on the other side of the school to hers. Actually it was kind of nice to be on time for a change.

Her whole weekend had been spent thinking of the events at the Prom. Why had Finn acted like that? He was supposed to have been with Quinn, beautiful, popular Quinn. OK, she had picked Jar of Hearts, because it had expressed her feelings towards him, but she had not expected quite such a jealous or violent response. She had to admit, her heart had flipped when she had seen Finn moving across the dance floor towards her and Jesse, and she had quickly cursed herself for being so silly as to be playing stupid games. Maybe she had over-exaggerated her dancing with Jesse to cause a response? She liked Jesse, ok he had treated her badly in the past, but he seemed to understand her true talent deep beneath it all, and she cursed once again that she had somehow used him as a pawn to make Finn jealous. But she had to find out for sure, if there was any glimmer of hope that Finn would be in her arms once more. And maybe in time things could go back to how things were before. The time when she felt secure and protected by the guy she loved and who loved her back unconditionally. She lovingly played with the gold star on the necklace he had given her. She hadn't removed it since the day he helped to put it on her; it felt like a little bit of his love remained as it glistened against her skin.

'I thought I'd find you in here. Have you been avoiding me Rachel?'

Her head snapped up at the familiar voice of the person she had been avoiding all day.

'Look about the prom, I want to say sorry.' She looked up into the apologetic eyes of Jesse. He took a step towards her.

'N-n-no I've not been avoiding you, I've been…busy' She lied. He sat next to her, fiddling with a button on his collar, he coughed in preparation for what he was about to say.

'Rachel, I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed Finn like that, but he was asking for it. He isn't your boyfriend anymore, so why should he care what we are getting up to…'

'Well we're not really getting up to anything Jesse I' but he cut in, turning his body slightly towards hers and taking her tiny hands in his.

'Rachel, I meant what I said the other day, hurting you was my one big regret and I would like it if we could erm, you know, give it another go?'

'Jesse I don't know'

'Well at least say you'll think about it. Just think we could be taking on the world one song at a time, together.' And with that he leant forward and placed a quick, soft kiss upon her lips. A split second before the occurrence Finn had appeared in the doorway, his heart speeding up with the sight of the girl he loved in a somewhat compromising position. And that kiss damn right hurt.

The sound of an 'ahem' made the two figures jump apart, just as Kurt pushed passed Finn wearing his Prom Queen crown and announced his arrival into the room. The others minus Quinn shuffled in behind him, and Rachel glanced at Finn and wondered if he had seen anything that had just happened. She hoped not. Finn made his way tentatively into the room, making sure as not to give any eye contact to Jesse. He was sure if he were to clock any hint of a smirk playing at his lips, he would be sure to finish what he had started at the prom this time. Rachel moved to a chair near to Kurt and spoke with genuine passion 'Kurt I am so proud of what you did on Saturday night, you stood up there and you showed them that you were not going to let them trample all over you. I admire that.'

'All right guys! Lets get down to business, nationals are two weeks away and we need to work our socks off if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline.'

'Hey Mr Schue, before we start there is something I would like to say. Well sing actually' Finn's heart was beating fast, he didn't care that Jesse was in the room, or that everyone was probably talking behind his back, he thought this was the best way he knew of reaching out to her. To speak his heart truthfully.

'Sure Finn, the floor is yours.'

And as the piano started up behind him, he allowed himself to look deep into Rachel's eyes, a small smile aimed towards her which she miraculously mirrored back to him. She was nice like that.

_What've I got to do to make you love me?_

_What've I got to do to make you care?_

_What've do I say when lightening strikes me,_

_And I wake to find that you're not there?_

_What've I got to do to make you want me?_

_What've I got to do to be heard?_

_What've do I say when it's all over?_

_And sorry seems to be the hardest word._

Rachel shifted in her seat, very aware of the two sets of eyes that bore into her. Finn was singing this to her, and she could feel his rival watching for her every reaction from the side of her.

_It's sad, so sad_

_It's a sad, sad situation_

_And it's getting more and more absurd._

_It's sad, so sad, why can't we talk it over?_

_Oh it seems to me_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest word._

_What do I do to make you love me?_

_What have I got to do to be heard?_

_What do I do when lightening strikes me?_

_What have I got to do?_

_What have I go to do?_

_When sorry seems to be the hardest word._

At the end of the song he took a deep intake of breath and waited to see what would happen. The rest of the group clapped half-heartedly, unsure if it was the best thing to do. Jesse scowled at Finn, and all eyes were on Rachel who unfolded her arms and slowly stood up. It's like time stood still but sped up all at the same time. Everything was a blur behind her; she was a vision coming towards him. Could he let himself hope that she could forgive all of his stupid mistakes? He didn't even hear Jesse the Jerk calling behind her 'Rach? What are you doing?' but she continued forward until she came to a standstill in front of him.

'Finn, I can't' and with that she left the room, trying as hard as she could to keep the sobs at bay that were ready to spill from her heart.

Finn felt like he had been punched in the stomach, she hadn't forgiven him. But he wasn't going to give up- they belonged together and he was going to use everything in his power to make sure he got Rachel back in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

'Rachel! Please, wait!' Finn pleaded as he charged after her. After she had exited the classroom he had followed her into the hallway, he couldn't believe he had somehow hurt her once more. He had thought that the song had expressed his feelings, expressed how truly sorry he was_. Damnit Finn_! She had been leaning against her locker, uncontrollable sobs washing over her body. On the sight of seeing him coming towards her she had turned and she had run. She had run like a silly little girl, too scared to face up to her own feelings, too scared with the thought that she could allow herself to be hurt again. She had run, but he had soon caught up with her, his strides double the size of hers. She loved how tall he was, but this was one time she cursed this attractive quality. They had both reached the school parking lot when he grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around to face him. She kept her head fixed sternly to the ground; she didn't want him to see the pain in her eyes.

'Please Rachel, just look at me will you?' he pleaded. Her gaze didn't move, so he gently placed a finger under her chin and slowly guided her face, so that her chocolate brown, sorrow-filled eyes reluctantly fixed upon his own.

'I'm sorry'. The words that he had found so hard to say were now out there. 'For everything.' He hadn't needed a big, elaborate performance; he had just needed to say it with pure and simple, genuine passion. Rachel remained silent, but her tears had subsided.

'Can we go sit? I have so much to say to you, so much that I need to apologise for.'

'Ok' she let out a small whisper. She allowed him to place his hand on the small of her back and guide her towards some benches at the edge of the school field. They sat down; she placed her hands in her lap.

'I think I want to start with how sorry I am Rach, not only for the other night, but for the past few months. I've been a jerk.' He gave her a sideway glance and continued. 'You know I'm not too good with words, I suppose that's why I thought I'd sing back in there, as it's so much easier to express what I feel through music'.

'Yes I know. It was beautiful Finn, thank you.' He was surprised by her revelation. He thought that she had hated it. Even when she was so obviously hurting she still had the courage to be courteous towards him. His heart melted a little. It gave him the strength to continue.

'I've messed up Rach. Back in February when I broke up with you I was so hurt and angry and I should never have finished it. I think I was so angry that you had gone to Puck that I thought history was repeating itself. I was scared Rach. I couldn't understand why you had done it to me, why after all I had been through last year that you had chosen him of everyone.'

'Finn I-'

'No please. I'm not getting at you Rachel, but it needs to be said to explain fully what I mean and feel.' She looked up at him; he caught the slight glisten of the gold star he had given to her. He smiled. She was still wearing it after all this time and all they had been through. Hope once again returned. 'I guess I used that against you as a means to mask the guilt of my actions. I should never have lied to you about sleeping with Santana, and I feel so ashamed that I held such a small thing against you. I suppose it was easier for me to feel the self-pity of your actions then to face up to how I behaved. The more time passed, the more I convinced myself that you had done such a bad thing to me. I guess it was easier to punish you than to hate myself. And then the whole Quinn thing…' He was sure that he had felt her shudder beside him. But he needed to continue.

'She was a distraction, she reminded me of what I was like before, before I met you. It felt good for a while. But I know now that I was in denial. I was in denial over still caring about you, about still loving you.' His voice dropped to a soft murmur at the last words he spoke.

'But you forgave Quinn after everything she did to you, but you couldn't me? You know how much I loved you'.

'I know.'

'You said you'd never break up with me, you broke that promise and broke my heart' she confessed, though she needn't had, he knew full well how she was feeling.

'I'm so sorry. I was selfish and childish, and made it all about me. I was so fixated on being hurt I was getting blind to what was really going on. I suppose when I heard Jesse was back on the scene I woke up. I had been silly letting you go, and then here I was, faced with the extreme possibility that I was going to lose you for good that I realised just how selfish I have been.'

She sniffed, he wasn't aware that whilst he spoke, her tears had once again resurfaced. She determinedly turned towards him, looking him straight in the eye, she began to talk.

'When I told you that I was dying inside everyday I had to see you with her I really was. It was like every time you held her hand, spoke her name or kissed her in front of me a knife was slicing through my heart, cutting away at it until there were only small pieces left' She knew she sounded overly dramatic but she didn't care. He smiled inside, he loved dramatic Rachel. Others found it annoying but it made her, _her_. 'The small pieces left still had that small part of love for you Finn, and the hope that one day you would wake up and realise. Do you know how hard it was to go to the Prom the other night? To see you together, dancing and holding each other? That was supposed to be us Finn.' He dropped his head, he agreed with her. It should've been Rachel in the pretty dress next to him, Rachel on his arm as they entered the gymnasium, and Rachel in all of his memories in the future.

'I had felt relieved when Jesse had joined me that night, he is fun and he took my mind off of you. Sure he was horrible to me last year, but I can forgive'.

'Rachel, please. I want to make this right between us. I'm going crazy inside, I'm tearing myself apart by the way I acted. I want you back Rachel, because I don't belong with anyone else. I love everything about you, and though my promises may never be enough again, I really hope that one day you can trust me once more.' And with his confession, Finn Hudson broke down in tears. Sobs uncontrollably rushed through his body. Rachel cradled his head in his arms.

'Finn, its ok, I'm here. And do you know what? I always will be. Because those small parts of my heart that held the love for you since the day we split, they have been growing bigger and healthier everyday. And though I can't say that it will be better right away, I know we can get there. Because you _are_ right, you don't belong with anyone else and neither do I'.

He gently moved away from her embrace, and looked into her own tear stained eyes. There was hope. They would be ok. He leant forward and softly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, their big, beaming smiles mirrored back to one another. And that's when he tentatively leaned forward and placed his lips upon hers. She trembled at first; it was the thing she had been dreaming of ever since that fateful day and now it was actually happening. After a few moments of revelling in their joy they reluctantly pulled apart. He looked down at her polka dotted t-shirt, which was wet from his tears.

'Oh damn Rach, I've got your top wet!'

'Do you think I care? A little tear stain is nothing compared to the dye of a slushy' and she cheekily stuck her tongue out at him. He stood up and held out his hand to her, which she took without any doubts.

'Can I walk you home?' he asked to which she agreed. They walked along hand in hand, every now and then glancing at each other, both slightly in awe that here they were, together once more. And Rachel had been right, it was going to take time, but there was no doubting that in the end they would get it right.

**Thank you for reading!  
>I have really enjoyed writing again after nearly 2 years, and maybe there will be some more in the future.<br>Prom Queen is airing in the UK tomorrow, and though I have watched it about 6 times I will watch again!**


End file.
